moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Thread of Dread
Latin Confederation |side2 = China |side3 = Epsilon Headquarters PsiCorps |side4 = |goal1 = Destroy the Centurion Siege Crawler Eliminate Yunru Obtain information about China's secret experimental technology |goal2 = Protect all classified information by any means necessary |goal3 = Destroy the Chinese research facility |goal4 = |commanders1 = Soviet General |commanders2 = * Yunru * Unknown Chinese commanders |commanders3 = Unknown Epsilon proselytes |commanders4 = |forces1 = * Full Confederation arsenal including Morales * A Stalin's Fist * Scud Launchers |forces2 = * Full Chinese arsenal * Four Tactical Nuke Silos * A MIDAS warhead |forces3 = Most HQ and PsiCorps arsenals |forces4 = |casual1 = Total (including Morales) |casual2 = Total |casual3 = Total |casual4 = }} Thread of Dread is the eighth Soviet Act Two campaign mission. Briefing The intel acquired from the Chinese Military Headquarters in Shanghai has been most enlightening. It seems that China's best scientist, Yunru, has stationed herself on the disputed land of Kashmir to work on a plethora of weapons for the Chinese army. Among these weapons appears to be a fully automated siege machine, which was going to be used to conquer our territories in the east and perhaps even storm Moscow itself. The documents recovered state that this branch of their research is supposed to give the Chinese their own technologically advanced independent army, fully divorced from our equipment. Not limited to just EMP or cybernetics, this army would heavily rely on the experimental nanotechnology we've uncovered previously in Xinjiang, as well as elements of weather manipulation tech, which apparently the Kanegawa Industries captured by the Chinese have provided to Yunru's research divisions. This information confirms our suspicions about their true intentions and the deceptive nature of the pact we signed in Singapore. Since our forces are stationing in Shanghai, you will be tasked with the Latin Confederation unit as they march into Kashmir and attempt to cripple Yunru's research facility. As this appears to be the hub for all of their research, the main research facility building must be captured if we're to acquire their advanced technology. This operation should be rather straight forward and clean cut, but who knows what tricks Yunru will have up her sleeve to defend her base. Expect heavy resistance. Objective 1: Destroy the Centurion Siege Crawler. Objective 2: Kill Yunru. Objective 3: Capture the Mainframe. Objective 4: Destroy enemy forces. Events Establishing a foothold The Soviet General acquires his Mobile Construction Vehicle but before he starts to construct his base of operations, he finds himself being pit with not just one but two more opponents: Epsilon forces and Chinese forces. With Epsilon present on the battlefield, he knows that this will not be easy. First, with two Epsilon bases surrounding him; this will put him on trouble. Second, multiple EMP Control Stations are deployed in the area, posing a problem for his armored strike forces. Third, Yunru has falsified multiple informations so this will also be more problematic for the General himself to handle the problem as there are more hindrances that escalates as time passes by. Finally, the presence of four Tactical Nuke Silos. The General himself had no other choice but to face the wrath of both parties head on. Moments later, Morales arrives via Drakuv and lends the General a helping hand. Not long enough, the Soviet high command decided to deploy a Stalin's Fist on Kashmir to provide advanced deployment of armored divisions on the battlefield anywhere so it will be easier for the general to mass produce vehicles and strike at enemy bases with ease. The long hunt Two squads of Saboteurs were later deployed to jeopardize the Chinese operation. Furthermore, Tactical Nuclear Silos are starting to arm themselves one by one, targeting both Epsilon and Confederation parties. Despite this, the Soviet General himself pay no attention although Epsilon Basilisks are now providing too much bothersome for him to the point he has to fortify more anti-air defenses on his base. IT'S A TRAP!! With the Mainframe captured, the Soviet General realized that there was now hope for the Russians in their struggle against the traitor Yuri. However, Yunru and the Centurion is nowhere to be found, although the General thought that the Epsilon might have destroyed it and captured her. Just as it seemed the battle was over, the General received a transmission from an unknown source, possibly Yunru herself: Seconds later, a MIDAS warhead – that the Chinese had somehow acquired for their own use – inside the Mainframe detonates, vaporizing the facility along the Confederation, Chinese and Epsilon forces in a flash of nuclear fire. Fortunately the General survived, although Morales didn't managed to escape the MIDAS' detonation in time. Aftermath It turns out that the Chinese did not actually destroy the last MIDAS warheads during the Sino-Russian conflict two years earlier, but rather stole it for their own use, much to the General's horror. With the destruction of the Kashmir facility through such reckless "fail-deadly" measure that costs countless lives on all sides, China's remaining advanced technologies as well as the Centurion is lost forever (or so what the Soviets believe). The so-called Chinese campaign turned out to be a fatal mistake and the Soviets began to refocus their attention towards Epsilon, discovering a space transportation facility on Sweden in the process. Unbeknownst to the Soviets and the Epsilon, the destruction of the Kashmir facility also erases any traces that could link Yunru to her actual plan, which she starts to set into motion... Walkthrough Mental Omega 3.3 Soviet Mission 20 Thread of Dread C&C Red Alert 2 Mental Omega 3.3.2 Act II - S20 Thread Of Dread Trivia * This mission is so far the only one where stolen tech units can be built: in this case Iron Dragons, which are unlocked by capturing a Chinese Atomheart or building one using a captured Chinese Construction Yard. * If the fog of war is removed using cheats, it can be seen that the Centurion left the battlefield through a tunnel as soon as the mission began. *The map of this mission is similar to a Fortress mode map called Stronghold Prime. The map's name and layout, as well as the design of this mission are similar to Assault on Temple Prime mission in Tiberium Wars. Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Soviet missions